


May,3rd 2003

by MoirStilinski



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Non-Canon Relationship, Pining, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoirStilinski/pseuds/MoirStilinski
Summary: Harry wasn't in love with Ginny, he was in love with his memories with her, soft kisses and cuddling at 4 am when the memories of the war were drowned into their embrace.Or was he really?How will he react as she moves on with her life?





	1. A safe place

It’s the tenderness that held her gestures that he would miss the most, soft patterns that slowly but surely carved her name onto his heart.  
  
Harry is not in love with Ginny though, he’s in love with his memories with her, soft kisses and cuddling at 4 am when the memories of the war were drowned into their embrace.  
  
There was no label to describe it, it was like dancing at the edge of a cliff flirting with the boundaries between friends and lovers.  
  
They both needed a safe place, something uncomplicated after everything they had been through and if sometimes his heart soared at the mere sight of her Harry never let it show.  
  
Ginny never asked for much because she never needed much from him, just for him to hold her through her lonely nights and kiss away her tears in times of need. Sure, Ginny had thought about a real relationship with Harry, but after all, they weren’t ready for such a thing after the trauma of these past few months.  
  
Eventually, Ginny had to go back to Hogwarts and Harry had to enter his Auror training, they both grew apart, and kept going with their lives.  
  
Eventually, Ginny fell in love with Luna Lovegood, the girl gave her unconditional love, respect and brought back joy in her life, a joy she hadn’t felt for a very long time.  
  
Harry was taken aback when he heard the news from Ron and ignored his heart sinking in his stomach, it was only by coincidence that he reconnected with Parvati Patil shortly after.  
  
Over the years, Ginny and Harry tried to avoid each other, well, as much as possible since they shared so many friends and Harry was practically part of the Weasley’s family. Their conversations mostly consisted in small talk or in complaining about Ron and Hemione’s bickering that unfortunately only increased since they got together.  
  
In 2003, Harry woke up next to Parvati like he did every day for the last four years, her familiar floral perfume filled the room, as he was eating his breakfast an owl got in with a letter covered in Lilac ink.  
  
Harry had a bad feeling about the letter but read it anyway.  
  
 ** _The Weasley and the Lovegood families are proud to invite you to the wedding of_**  
 ** _Ginevra Weasley & Luna Lovegood_**  
  
 ** _SATURDAY, MAY 3rd , 2003_**  
  
 ** _A portkey will be sent to you if you’re attending the wedding, it will send you directly to the ceremony’s location so be careful to complete the RSVP carefully._**  
 ** _We’re looking forward to celebrating with you please send an owl ASAP!_**  
  
Harry felt his heart sinking in his stomach, his food long forgotten he stood frozen, letter in hand for ten whole minutes, it was like a wake up call, reminding him of what could have been if he had been honest with her and more importantly with himself.  
  
As Parvati woke up and joined him in the kitchen she found the letter and squealed : « By Merlin’s beard! I can’t believe those two are getting married! Knowing Luna this will be a one of a kind ceremony ».  
  
Harry tried to smile but failed miserably. He felt awful for being such a horrible boyfriend to Parvati, still upset by Ginny moving on with her life.  
Parvati was a lovely girl once you got used to all her giggling, she was simple yet knew what she wanted and wouldn’t mind letting you know.  
  
« We’re obviously going right? » asked Parvati frowning.  
  
« Oh yes, the Weasleys are family to me as you know » said Harry refusing to meet her eyes.  
  
And if Parvati saw the unshed tears in her boyfriend’s eyes she chose to look the other way.  
  
 **Saturday, May 3rd  2003**  
  
Ginny and Luna chose to do an outdoor wedding in a valley full of wild flowers, the ceremony was, as Parvati predicted it, one of a kind, indeed many magical creatures were walking around the aisle, each one of them looking more peculiar than the other.  
Harry sat down at the second row, just behind the Weasley brothers, a seat next to George was left empty in a tribute to Fred who was still dearly missed by everyone, especially on these occasions. Parvati was next to Harry, holding his hand a little tighter than usual, dressed in a pale pink cocktail looking as beautiful as ever, Harry thought he definitely didn’t deserve her.  
  
A soft music began to play and Xenophilius Lovegood appeared, Luna at his arm as they walked down the aisle. Luna looked stunning, her long blonde locks were cascading down her back and a flower crown was on her head, her blue eyes were as dreamy as ever, and she moved as if she was walking on clouds. She wore a long Boheme wedding dress that had an open back and was covered in delicate lace.  
  
But the worst was yet to come, indeed, a few minutes later Ginny appeared next to her father, her skin was sun kissed which made her freckles stand out, she wore a mermaid wedding dress that was simple yet very flattering, her light make up made her beauty even more obvious, Harry thought she looked heavenly, like she was an actual angel sent on earth to be his undoing.  
  
The rest of the ceremony was a blur to Harry, he only remembered two words ringing in his head every time he closed his eyes: « I do » the words which would separate him from the girl he truly loved forever.  
  
Harry tried to avoid the newlyweds for most of the night by dancing with Parvati or by devastating the buffet every time he thought he might run into them.  
Unfortunately, Parvati was now in deep conversation with her sister Padma and Hermione while Ron was stuck dancing with Minerva McGonagall which would have been hilarious if Harry wasn’t so afraid to face Ginny at any moment.  
As if some entity had heard him he was face to face with the redhead girl. He now had no choice.  
  
« Hi Gin! » He said in a high-pitched voice.


	2. Hazel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny confronts Harry about these past few years.

« Hi Gin! » he said in a high-pitched voice.  
« Could I talk to you in private for a minute? »  
Harry stuttered : « Y-yeah, a-alone, alright, then »  
She guided him to a quiet isolated where a white wooden bench stood.  
They both sat down in an uncomfortable silence:

« Listen, Luna thought we should sort everything out because she doesn’t want things to be awkward with you any more » said Ginny while looking at the ground, she didn’t think that speaking seriously with Harry again would make her this nervous.

« Well, if Loony Lovegood says so it must be the best thing to do right? » replied Harry sharply, regretting immediately the words he said, after all, he liked Luna a lot, he just couldn’t handle the jealousy he felt now that she had Ginny.

« You didn’t mean that. » said the redhead now looking straight into his eyes.  
« No I didn’t, I’m sorry, I should learn when to shut up » admitted Harry avoiding her gaze. « It’s just that today has been difficult »  
« I know it was, It did cross my mind that in another universe it could have been you and me today » said Ginny slowly while playing with her hair to ease her nerves.  
« It did? » asked Harry, startled.  
« Harry, come on, I’ve had a crush on you during all my teenage years and then, after the war , the summer we shared it was special to me. You were my safety net at the time. I couldn’t have survived without you » she said with so much vulnerability in her voice that was very unlike her.  
« But it wasn’t enough, was it? » he asked, already knowing the answer.  
« Harry, let’s face it, we were both a mess, we had lost so many people. We were pretty damaged kids and together we had a tendency to dwell on the past, which would have been a problem in the long run. » she said on the verge of tears « I felt like we would have held each other back, I thought you deserved better and I certainly wanted more for myself. » whispered Ginny tears now running down her cheeks.  
« The timing was definitely messed up, but you did help me deal with my grief back then and I will forever be grateful for that. I feel like this is the closure I’ve been needing all these years, it always felt like unfinished business to me » said Harry feeling heartbroken by seeing her crying.  
Harry felt like he had to go on : « We never even discussed our feelings »  
« Now would probably be the right time I guess » chuckled Ginny thinking about the absurdity of their situation.  
« I never could have admitted it back then, but I was in love with you Gin, and not only during this summer but since you started dating Dean in my sixth year. Back then I was afraid of what Ron would think and you were already taken anyway. During the summer after the war I just thought we weren’t ready and that I couldn’t risk one of the few things that kept me grounded. Now I can’t help but wonder where we would be if I said something. » Harry said with his head in his hands. « I’m sorry this is your wedding I have no right to say these things. »  
Ginny smiled sadly: « Don’t apologize, we both need closure Harry. I fell in love with you a long time ago, I can’t even remember when my school girl crush became more but I remember I would have done anything for you. I just never thought you would notice me, and when it happened I think our time was up. We were doomed from the moment that war started if you ask me. »  
« I still wish we had our chance, I know it’s selfish of me, you’re happy with Luna and how could you not she’s pretty awesome »  
Ginny smiled at the thought of her wife : « She is. I never meant for it to happen. I was a mess, and she was a constant in my life, she brought me hope, she soothed this burning anger I had against the world now that Fred wasn’t in it any more. Eventually, I got better and realized Luna meant everything to me. I appreciate that you never tried to get between Luna and I »  
After a few minutes of comfortable silence Ginny spoke out: « I never stopped loving you though, I never will. The love I have for you is just different it’s… »  
« Not enough » Harry interrupted her, not wanting to hear it from her.  
« It’s what remains of who I used to be, this part of me it will always belong to you, I’m sorry that it’s not enough. » replied Ginny in a whisper  
Harry felt tears running down his cheeks but didn’t hide from her this time, he took her hand in his and said in a small voice: « I hope it will someday »  
Ginny smiled softly : « It will be enough for you the day you’ll stop settling and actually try to be happy for a change. »  
Harry felt very confused : « What do you mean ? » he asked frowning.  
Ginny kissed his cheek softly, got up and grinned: « You’ll figure it out soon enough. »

And then she was gone, her perfume still floating in the air, but it didn’t feel like the end of Harry’s story like it did an hour ago, he now felt like his life was only starting.

Sunday, 1st October 2006  
Harry was the happiest man on earth, at least he felt like it.  
At 26 years old Harry had it all, a job in the Auror department which he loved and was passionate about, a great house in Godric’s Hollow, so he could feel closer to his parents. Somehow, the town felt like it was impregnated by Lily and James everywhere he went.  
But more importantly, Harry was very much in love with his wife, Émilie Potter.

His conversation with Ginny 3 years ago did open his eyes and especially regarding his relationship with Parvati. He was indeed settling for her and though he cared very deeply for her he definitely wasn’t in love with her.  
He broke up with her two weeks after Luna and Ginny’s wedding. It was far from easy to see her walk away from him, he was getting ready to face the unknown again after 4 years of relationship.

He met Émilie Thomas at the Ministry, on a summer afternoon. He had to work in collaboration with the department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in a case involving the kidnapping and torturing of numerous werewolves. She arrived late, spilled her pumpkin juice on him and had lost half of her files but Harry instantly thought she was fascinating.

Émilie was the kind of girl who looked beautiful without even trying, her light brown locks fell to her shoulders, she had forest green eyes that seemed to smile at him every time they worked together and her actual smile was the softest he had ever seen. She was a French witch who had studied at Beauxbâtons and only arrived in London a few months ago.  
However, he learned pretty quickly that Émilie was a force to be reckoned with, she was fiercely smart, impatient and believed in the cause she was fighting for. Once the case was closed Harry had to face it, he had a huge crush on her, he asked her out on a date and discovered that Hermione was a good friend of hers at the ministry but more importantly why she was so passionate about fighting for werewolves rights.

It turns out her own dad was a werewolf and suffered from discrimination until the day he died, killed by a Death Eater for not wanting to join Lord Voldemort’s army. Little by little he fell in love with their quiet nights filled with pumping pasties and chocolate frogs, the way she always danced while cooking even though she was both a horrible singer and cook but more importantly how she was the ray of sunshine he had been waiting for after all these years in the darkness.  
He married her on an autumn afternoon of the following year.

Without Ginny, he never would have allowed himself to fall in love with Emilie the way he did, without any fears or regrets. Without their conversation he wouldn’t be here celebrating the birth of his first child with the woman he loved.

Indeed, today Émilie gave birth to the newest love of his life, Hazel Lily Potter, a beautiful baby with light brown hair and piercing green eyes.

As he held his little girl in his arms and looked around the hospital room he saw all the people who cared for him : The Weasley family, excepting Ron and Hermione who were still in a hospital room having welcomed their daughter Rose into the world the day before, Minerva McGonagall who tried to hide her emotion unsuccessfully, Neville along with his wife Hannah, and little Teddy Lupin, his godson who was already 8 years old.

He felt grateful for all those people who would love Hazel as if she was their own, he finally had what he had always been missing: a family. Perhaps he had it before without realizing it, he had a family since his first day on platform 9 3/4.

As he looked around the room he caught Ginny’s gaze, she was holding her son, Davis whom Luna and her adopted 2 years ago, she gave him a knowing smile and that’s when he understood he had finally figured it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it please leave kudos or comments, it was a lot of fun to write even though Ginny and Harry are not the characters I would have gone for usually.

**Author's Note:**

> So there will be two parts of this, I have no idea where this is coming from but I HAD to write it for some reason.
> 
> If you enjoyed it please leave a comment


End file.
